Her True Identity
by RenesmeeCullenForeverwithJake
Summary: Vanessa Rollins is a 15 year old girl living a life of lies, she just doesn't know it yet. When she moves to the same town that the Cullens live in the truth will slowly unravel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_We will now be boarding flight A-2 with Delta, please take a look at your tickets for when your seat is called."_

The flight attendant said through the microphone. I turned around to face my mother. She smiled at me softly. I pulled off her hat and kissed her balled head, knowing that I might never see her again. Her hand reached out to touch my cheek.

"Be safe okay?" I could see the tears swimming in her eyes. "Take care of yourself." She continued. "And remember that I love you." She bit her lip trying to hold in her emotions. I was doing the same.

"I love you too momma." I whispered falling into her embrace. Her small fragile arms went around my waist and her lips kissed my hair. "Take care of yourself my Vanessa." She told me whipping away a tear from my face that I didn't realize had escaped. I nodded my head once.

"_We will now be boarding rows 1-12." _As her voice rang loud through the terminal it was droned out with the shaking beat of my heart. I listened to the thump…thump…thump trying to hold in my sobs. I let go of my mother and let John wrap his arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly. I threw her a small smile before I turned and walked away forever.

"Would you like anything?" The flight attendant asked as she pushed the cart a little past my seat.

"I'm fine thank you though." I smiled at her. She shot me a smile back before continuing on through the rest of the plane. I pulled out my iPod and stuck the ear buds into my ears and closed my eyes.

"_So you're leaving for good?" Ryan asked softly looking at the ground. I bit my lip and nodded. "But you promised that we would always be friends forever." His words stung my ears. We had made that promise, years ago that forever we would share a friendship. I sighed._

_ "Ryan my mother is dying, and I can't stay here to watch." I told him the truth._

_ "So then where are you going?" His voice was shaking. _

_ "To live with my father." I had don't remember my father, I don't remember what he looks like or what he acts like. I just know him and my mother had a rough past. _

_ "So you're up and leaving me." He said, his voice held a tint of anger behind his words. _

_ "Don't think of it that way Ry." I told him trying to make this not the worst moment of my life. _

_ "Whatever." He looked up frowning at me. His face was full of hate. "Have a nice life Ness." He said and then I watched in horror as he ran off towards the beach, without me. _

"We will now be landing shortly, make sure your seat belts are buckled and your chairs are in the upright position." The pilot said. My eyes were heaving as I woke up from my sleep. I pulled the buds out of my ears and tucked my iPod into my backpack. I sighed as I looked out the window; all I could see was trees. Then I flew forwards as the plane hit the ground, luckily I my seatbelt caught me. I breathed in a breathe of relief.

"We have now landed in Seattle Washington."

Holding onto the straps of my bag I walked out of the plane and into the airport. I looked around at the group of people. Families were being reunited. I felt two big hands on my shoulders and I was spun around to face a man I did not recognize.

"Wow, you're not much bigger then when I saw you ten years ago." He ruffled with my hair.

"Dad?" I asked shocked. He looked so different than what I was picturing. He was a chubby looking guy, he had some bald spots on his head, he had a mustache, and he wore a white stained shirt and some khaki pants.

"That would be me." He laughed. I forced out a smile taking him in. Now I look nothing like my father apparently, I have bronze curly hair, a small figure, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. And that is weird because I look nothing like my mother either. "You ready to go home?" He asked scratching his head. I nodded my head biting my lip.

"How far away do you live?" I asked as we walked through the airport.

"Oh like an hour away." He said. We walked to his little blue car. He threw my stuff into the trunk and slammed it shut. I climbed into the passenger seat and waited for my father to get in. It took him a good amount of time to actually fit himself into the car. I noticed the thousands of McDonald's wrappers amongst the floor and smooshed within the seats in the back. He turned on the radio to some country song and then hummed along. I rested my arm on the side of the door and then placed my head on my hand. Sighing I closed my eyes trying to drone out the noises around me.

"We are here!" I felt the car suddenly stop and my eyes flew opened. I got out of the car and took in what I would be living in. It was a small brown house off of the highway. You could see it from the road. There were a couple of windows and no garage that would be nice when it poured down rain.

"This is what you live in?" I asked. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I covered it with my hands in shock.

"You like it?" He asked. Not responding to him I grabbed my bag and headed up the front steps. I followed my father through the little shack and up to my bedroom. It was very small, with only a twin sized bed, and a dresser in the corner. One window on the farthest wall.

"It's nice." I choked out. My father smiled proudly.

"Glad you like it Vanessa." He said.

"Ness." I told him. He looked at me confused. "Call me Ness."

"Oh, uh, okay." He scratched his head and walked out of my room leaving me alone. Sighing I unpacked my clothes and put them neatly into the dresser. I didn't even bother going down to eat dinner, I just took a shower and put on some night ware and then crawled into bed.

"This is better for you Ness, in the long run everything will turn out okay." I said to myself feeling sleep take over.

I woke to the sun shining in through my window. Groaning I rolled over covering my head with the pillow.

"Nope time to wake up!" I heard my father say loudly as he pushed open my door.

"No." I groaned, pulling the covers up to my head. I was definitely not a morning person. Then the covers disappeared from the bed.

"Get up Ness." He said. "You have a half hour before you need to be at school." I pushed myself out of the bed and into my favorite pair of jeans and a nice sweater. I was putting on a light amount of makeup when my father voice shook the house.

"Vanessa if you don't get that little ass of yours down here right now I'm going to come up there and carry you down!" He yelled. Quickly I grabbed my school bag and ran out of the room. I met my father outside by his little blue car. I got in and we rode in silence all the way to the school.

"I'll see you later okay?" My father said as I got out of the car.

"Okay bye." I said.

"I love you Ness." His voice suddenly turned soft.

"I love you too dad." I said smiling at him. Then I turned and began to walk up the steps to the school door of Seattle High.

"Hey!" I turned around to see a young boy with shaggy blonde hair running towards me. "You're the new girl right?" He asked.

"Maybe," I shrugged. "I am new." I said.

"We don't get many new kids, we are not that big of a school." He told me. I nodded my head. "But I'm Danny." He held his hand out to me smiling. I shook it.

"Vanessa." I smiled back. He showed me where the main office was so I could get my schedule.

"Here you go." The lady behind the desk said handing me a piece of paper. I noticed that Danny was waiting for me by the door. I walked over to him.

"Do you know where room 514 is?" I asked showing him my schedule.

"Yeah I'll take you to it." He smiled at me.

I went through the school day without any problems; Danny was my official tour guide. He took me to each of my rooms and would find me after each class to take me to the next.

"I have lunch now." I said.

"Oh cool me too!" He said excitedly. I had to laugh at him. He was a nice kid, maybe even my new best friend. I followed him into the café. We waited in line to get some lunch. The doors opened and in walked a group of kids. They were absolutely stunning. Beyond beautiful. I had never seen anyone so perfect looking. There were six of them. They seemed to be in pairs, the couples were holding hands laughing as they talked to each other. I couldn't take my eyes away from them as I watched them sit down.

"Who are they?" I asked Danny. He turned to look at me as he put a piece of pizza on his plate.  
>"Who?" He asked looking around the room.<p>

"Them." I asked pointing to the group of angelic looking kids.

"Oh those are the Cullen's." He said. As I looked at them I thought back. Cullen's. Cullen's. And I could have sworn that sounded so familiar to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For some strange reason I couldn't get those Cullen's off of my mind. Their faces were vivid in my head. They angelic faces looked familiar; I just couldn't put my finger on it. I walked into the biology room and my eyes scanned around it. They landed on the one Cullen in the room. She had brown hair that flowed over her shoulders, golden eyes that were on her flawless face. She was so beautiful I felt self conscience.

"Vanessa why don't you sit over there next to Bella." He said pointing to the girl I was staring at. She was scribbling something on a piece of paper. Not once did she look up not even when her name was called. I breathed in a sharp breath. She seemed like the mean type who knew she was better than everyone else. I hate those people. Slowly I walked over to the table and sat down. I placed my books on the science table and turned to look at her. She was even more angelic looking up close. She noticed me looking at her and quickly I looked straight ahead. Her mouth dropped a little from what I saw out of the corner of my eye, but then she recovered quickly. I noticed her staring at me. I looked at her and we both just stared at each other for a moment. It seemed like it was supposed to be awkward, yet it wasn't at all. It was relieving almost. I just don't know why though. She bit her lip and blinked her eyes. I breathed out and finally spoke up.

"Hi I'm Vanessa." I said softly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled a little.

"Bella." She told me. Her eyes seemed to soften. I smiled at her. "You're new right?" She asked smoothly her voice sounding melodic. I nodded my head.

"I moved from Florida where my mother lives." I told her. For some reason it seemed so easy to tell her things, almost like I was meant to.

"Why?" She asked curiously. I debated whether or not to tell this stranger. Her face looked concerned making me give in.

"My mom has breast cancer and refuses to take chemotherapy for it. She is slowly dying." I said softly looking at the black lab table. My hand tensed on the table when Bella put hers on mine. It felt like ice. When she noticed my shocked face she quickly pulled her hand away.

"You're so cold." I said to her. She smiled at me. A forced smile.

"I'm anemic, so I'm always cold." She said. "But who is your father? I must know him, it's such a small town here." She said.

"His name is Jerry Ryder." I told her. Her eyes went huge and then she quickly recovered. Her face saddened and she looked at the table.

"Are you okay?" I asked confused. "Is something wrong?" Bella shook her head.

"No, I just, used to know him pretty well." She smiled at me softly. "I gave him something precious once." Just then before I could ask her what it was the bell rang. Bella rushed out of her seat and practically ran for the door. Once I was out of the room I noticed her in a bronze haired kids arms. Her face was buried in his chest. He looked up from stroking her hair to me. Our eyes met and he looked away turning his attention back to Bella. Then swarms of kids came out and filled the distance between us.

"Ness!" I looked behind me to see Danny waiting by the water fountain for me. "You heading home?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled at him. "Thanks for showing me around today." I said to him. He patted my shoulder.

"That's what friends are for right?" I laughed.

"Exactly." I smiled.

I was walking towards my house when a car slowed down beside me on the road. The window rolled down and I noticed Bella in the passenger's seat.

"Do you need a lift Vanessa?" She asked curiously. She looked almost worried, yet I didn't know why.

"I don't know." I said knowing I shouldn't get in the car with strangers.

"It's not safe to be walking out near the woods." The bronze haired kid told me. I shrugged.

"Sure, yeah, okay." I said and climbing into the back seats. I buckled up and we were driving down the street. We weren't just driving leisurely we were speeding.

"You might want to slow it down…uh." I didn't know this kids name.

"Edward." He smiled at me through the rear view mirror.

"Well Edward your going kind of fast." I said feeling my heart beating in my chest.

Bella chuckled in the seat as she turned around to look at me. "Is your dad going to be home?" She asked.

"No he has work till eight." I said.

"Do you want to come and hang out with us at our house?" She asked. I thought about it for a minute. Either I would be home alone all day working on homework or I could try and make some new friends. Obviously the second idea sounded better to me.

"I'd like that." I said leaning forward in my seat to smile at both Bella and Edward.

My mouth hung opened when we pulled into the drive way to the huge house. It was all coble stone walls with nice granite stairs to the door. It must have been the nicest house in all of Seattle.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"Isn't it great?" Edward asked opening my door for me. I stepped out gaping at the house.

"It's huge." I said.

"I think it's too much." Bella said from behind me. She walked around me and into Edwards's arms. Edward put his other arm around my shoulder and led me up to the house. He pushed opened the door and the smell of lavender his my nose.

"Esme is a clean freak." Edward informed me as I noticed a young looking woman vacuuming the already perfect carpet. "She's our mom." Edward informed me.

"Wait you guys live together?" I asked looking from Bella to Edward. All this time I thought it was Bella's house and Edward just hung out here all the time.

"We do," Edward informed me. "Esme is my mother and Alice and Emmett are my siblings. Just as he said the names four other people walked into the room. A young looking girl with spiky hair danced over to me. She was in a nice fall dress and some tights with ballerina flats on. She wrapped her little arms around me hugging me tightly.

"Hi Vanessa." Her sparrow little voice sang. "I'm Alice." She said pulling away. The name definitely fit.

"That's Emmett." Edward said pointing to the biggest person here. He had short jet black hair and muscles like a body builder, yet somehow he still looked like an angel.

"Hey squirt." He smiled at me waving a little.

"Hi." I managed to get out.

"That's Rosalie," Edward said pointing to the girl with luscious blonde hair. She was staring at me in pain. I cocked my head to the side trying to understand what I had done when she quickly turned to scowl at Bella and then ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

"I'll go talk to her." Emmett said chasing after where she just went.

"Did I do something?" I asked looking to Edward. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing at all, she is always like that." Bella said. The last person took a step forward and reached out his hand to me. I placed mine in his. His skin was cold too, just like Bella's. But I didn't flinch away because I didn't want to be rude.

"I'm Jasper." He smiled sweetly at me. Then he took his hand out of mine and grabbed Alice's.

"We are going out." Alice said to Edward. I watched as Edward nodded his head. After Alice and Jasper left out the back door Esme walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello darling." She smiled at me kindly. She was adorable. "I'm Edward's mother." She pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you." I smiled back at her.

"I'll make some dinner just in case Vanessa decides to stay." Esme said. Edward nodded. I followed Edward and Bella into the living room. Edward sat down and Bella sat down on his lap. She patted the seat next to her. Edward turned on the T.V. to be back ground entertainment.

"You have a huge family." I said. Edward laughed.

"We love being together, everything just fits." He smiled. I could tell he really had a passion for his family.

"I wish my family was like that." I said wishing that my words were reality. Bella spoke up after the awkward silence.

"Well I know Jerry and he is such a nice guy." She said.

"Yeah, I remember him when I was little but I mostly lived with my mother, and now…" I gulped back my tears at the thought of my mother leaving me. Bella leaned over and pulled me into a hug.

"Well we are here for you if you need any help." She told me softly.

"Thanks Bella." She let go of me and then some music started playing. Edward pushed Bella off of him and reached into his pockets to find his phone.

"Hello?" He asked into it. I could hear a voice on the other end speaking quickly. "Yeah sure, I'll be right there." He sighed. "Yes Carlisle." He hummed a response and then shut his phone.

"I have to go Carlisle needs help at the hospital." He stood up and kissed Bella on the cheek. "Bye love, bye Vanessa." He smiled at me before he walked out of the room. Bella turned to face me. She rested her head on the back of the couch.

"Your boyfriend is amazing." I said jealous.

"He really is." She sighed contently. "You ever have a boyfriend?" She asked. I nodded slowly. Bella sucked in a sharp breath before letting out one of her beautiful smiles. "What was his name?" She asked.

"Ryan, we were always best friends and we dated a couple of times, became a couple, and then ended just being best friends." I said sadly as his face popped into my head.

"You miss him." Bella said softly.

"How could you tell?" I asked. She laughed lightly.

"I'm good at reading people." She said.

"Must be a special power you have." She laughed nervously.

"Something like that." She winked at me. Emmett walked in and ruffled Bella's hair. She jumped up and punched him in the arm. He picked her up hoisting her over his shoulder and spun her around and around. She giggled through the whole thing. I smiled sadly at her once she was put on the ground. Emmett kissed her head.

"Just messing with you Bells." He told her smiling a huge bear smile.

"Love you too Em." She shook her head laughing.

"Emmett!" I heard Rosalie call and then Emmett sighed and walked out of the room. Bella came and sat down next to me again. I quickly looked down at my hands so she wouldn't see the sadness in my face.

"Are you okay Ness?" She asked concerned. I looked up and faked a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied. Bella sighed.

"You want to tell me the truth now?" She asked. I blew out a breath of air trying hard not to cry.

"I just wish I had a life like yours." I mumbled. Bella's face held many emotions.

Shock

Sadness

Understanding and then one I didn't expect

Love

"Well Ness, you are considered my friend now, I hope you know that." She smiled her beautiful smile at me making me giggle. "So you can come over here anytime and we will treat you like family." She told me. My eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really?" I asked loudly. Bella laughed.

"Of course, everyone already loves you." I felt my heart swell at her words. The only person I ever had a close relationship with was my mother and Ryan. And now they were both gone and I felt alone. But maybe I didn't have to anymore. I reached over and wrapped my arms around Bella.

"You're the best friend anyone could ask for." I said. "Even if we just met." I added. Bella's bell laugh surrounded the house.

"So are you Ness." Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I check the message.

_Hey Ness, its dad just wondering where you are. You should probably come home now._ I closed my phone and put it back in my back pocket.

"I have to go." I said softly. I didn't want to leave here, it felt strangely right to be here with Bella. Bella nodded, but I could have sworn I saw some pain in her face.

"I'll drive you." She offered. I took the offer and we walked out to her car. I got in and buckled my seat belt waiting. Bella came out and turned on the car, speeding out of the garage down her driveway. We drove through Seattle having a light conversation. When we pulled up to my house I sighed.

"Well thanks for having me over, it was better than staying home alone." I said. Bella looked like she was about to reach out to touch my face but I saw her place her hand in her lap.

"I enjoyed it too." She smiled at me softly. I got out of the car ready to shut the door.

"Oh Ness?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I bent down so I could see her face. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down something on it. "Here's my number, just in case you need me. I'm always here." She said handing it to me. I grabbed it and thanked her again. Then I stood in the driveway until she was out of sight. Then I ran up to my house. I walked into darkness. The T.V. was on in the other room. My father was passed out on the couch with a beer in his hand. I shook my head smiling to myself and walked up to my room. I shut my door changing into some PJ's and then climbed into bed. Bella was perfect, she was beautiful, sweet, smart, and all around one of the nicest people I met. I put her number into my phone knowing I would text her soon. Then I rolled over with a smile on my face as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a couple of months since I first moved to Seattle. I had grown quit close with the Cullen's, mostly Bella and Edward. We just had this connection that I didn't have with anyone else. Yet, my relationship with my father didn't seem all that great. He went off to work all day and I would be alone. We only said a couple of words to each other a day and we both seemed fine with that. Which is slightly odd. I pulled into the parking lot of the high school pulling the key out of the ignition. I grabbed my bag and turned to open my door. But before I could I noticed Edward had already opened it for me. I laughed stepping out.

"Morning." He smiled at me.

"Hi Eddie." I said. Edward hated the nickname but I still refused to give it up. "Where's Bella and the rest of the gang?" I asked.

"They are coming later." He said. I felt a drop of water on my arm and looked up to the dark sky to see water droplets falling over us. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and guided me inside. There was swarms of students at lockers and walking to their classrooms.

"Do you want me to escort you?" Edward asked sweetly. He gave me his famous crooked grin.

"I would love that." I smiled back.

"How was your night?" He asked as we pushed our way through the crowds.

"It was fine," I said remembering how my father and I got into a fight.

"What was it over?" Edward asked.

"Huh?"

"The fight." He said. "With you father." Wait did I say that out loud?

"I just figured that you did since your being so quiet today." He said.

"Oh, yeah, well, it was just a minor one over something stupid." I said. Edward remained silent as we approached my class room.

"Are we hanging out tonight?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I'll have to confirm it with Bella and if she has anything going on." I nodded my head.

"See you later Eddie." I said and then walked into the class room.

The day went very much like I had expected, boring. I walked into biology and took my seat noticing Bella wasn't here. I waited until the bell rang to see her in the doorway. She smiled at the teacher earning one in return and then quickly, yet still gracefully, walked over to our lab table. As the teacher began the lesson Bella turned to me.

"Where were you?" I asked before she had a chance to say anything.

"I was here the whole time." She said.

"Not this morning." I argued back.

"That's because I woke up late." She smirked at me. Right, except for the fact that you are always early to things, so sleeping in late is not a Bella thing.

"Sure." I mumbled and turned to focus on what the teacher, Mr. Barlet, was saying.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella asked. She put her finger under my chin and forced me to look into her eyes.

"No." I muttered and pulled my head back and turned back to the teacher.

"I'm not stupid Ness, you can tell me if you are." She said soothingly. I sighed and looked at her.

"You never tell me anything, or what you tell me isn't the truth." Bella cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean." She asked.

"Well for instance, when your family just doesn't come to school when it is a nice day out." I told her. I saw her biting on her lip. "Or when you don't allow me to come over because you are having a family dinner, but Bella every dinner you have is a family dinner." I said. "So why are some I'm not allowed to." Bella remained silent. I waited for her to respond.

"Vanessa, it's just better if you go along with what I tell you, please." She pleaded. The bell rang and I stood up but turned to face her completely.

"Well I'm going to find out the truth, so be ready." I argued back. Then I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the room. I didn't see any of the Cullen's for the rest of the day. But I was fine with it, I wasn't too happy with them at the moment.

"Vanessa!" I heard Tom call. I turned around to see him walking over to me with a huge smile on his face.

"You interested in coming to a party tonight?" He asked.

"What kind of party?" I asked.

"A fun one." Tom said winking at me.

"Ness say no." I heard Bella's musical voice say as she approached us.

"This has nothing to do with you." I said frowning at her. "Bud out." Bella took a step back like it was a slap in the face.

"I don't want you going to this." She told me.

"Who are you my mother?" I asked. Bella took a step forward.

"Actually-" She was about to say but she was cut off by Edward.

"We just don't thing this is the kind of party you want to go to Ness." Edward velvet voice said softly. Bella turned to glare at him. What the hell was her problem. I turned back to Tom.

"I'll be there." I said and then turned walking to my car without saying another word.

I was in my room applying some makeup when my bedroom door opened.

"Please Ness," Bella pleaded. "Don't go." Her voice was begging me. Her eyes were so sad.

"Why do you care Bella?" I asked harshly. "It's not like you tell me things." I said.

"Because I care about you Ness," She said. "I care about you so deeply that I don't want you to be hurt."

"Does that go for the party or why you keep things from me?" I asked sitting down on my bed. Bella sat down next to me. She put her hand on my arm.

"Both Ness, both." She said. I grabbed her hands and held them in mine.

"Please tell me the truth, Bella." I said. Bella sighed and looked away from me.

"I can't Ness." She said sadly.

"Why the hell not?" I asked getting frustrated. Bella opened her mouth to say something and then quickly shut it. "Please?" I pleaded. Bella closed her eyes.

"Don't go to that party tonight, come to my house instead and we will have a talk." She told me. I felt a smile creeping onto my face and I nodded my head quickly.

"I can do that." I said. Bella stood up and walked towards my door.

"Be at my house at eight." She told me before she left. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I let my long ringlets hang down my back. I heard the door downstairs open and I knew that my dad was home.

"Hey dad." I said coming down the stairs meeting him in the living room. He sat down on the couch turning on the T.V. with a beer in his hand.

"Hi." He said taking a sip.

"I'm going over my friends house." I said. I never told him who I would hang out with, just because I didn't know if he would approve. I remember Bella said she used to be close with him and now she just wasn't. Something must have happened. Dad just remained silent watching the T.V. I sighed and walked towards the door.

"Just be safe." He told me. Then I left.

I walked up the stairs to the Cullen's giant house. I rang the doorbell to see Esme open the door. Like always she had a smile on her face.

"Vanessa." She breathed. "It's so nice to see you." She pulled me into a hug. I shivered at her coldness. She ushered me into the house and I noticed that the whole family was talking in their living room. Edward and Bella were on the couch. Jasper was standing in the corner talking silently to Alice. Rose was sitting on Emmett's lap on the love seat and Carlisle was standing by the fireplace that they never use. They all turned and looked at me.

"Uh hey guys." I said confused. Bella patted the spot next to her and quickly I took my seat.

"So you want some answers." Emmett said eyeing me. My eye twitched as they all stared at me.

"Uh yeah, that would be nice." I said softly. Carlisle came and walked over to me. He bent down so that he was eye level with me. He placed his ice cold hand on my knee.

"Vanessa, are you sure you want this?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded my head. I looked to Bella who leaned into Edward's touch.

"Vanessa we are not like you." Carlisle said. I looked to him confused.

"How?" I asked.

"How old do I look to you?" Bella asked suddenly right next to me. I stared into her gold eyes.

"Eighteen." I said without hesitation. Bella looked at me for a long time not saying anything.

"You're not?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No Vanessa, none of us are the age that we look." Rose said. I turned to look at each of them.

"Well how old are you guys?" I asked. Carlisle spoke up.

"I'm over a hundred years old." I gasped.

"But how?" I asked. My heart started beating faster.

"We are immortal." Bella's voice whispered.

"Your immortal?" I asked confused.

"Oh just tell her already." Emmett said. I heard Rose slap him, but my eyes remained on Bella.

"We are vampires." Edward said. I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"W-what." I asked. "Holy shit." I said jumping up. I thought about running towards the door but Bella grabbed my arm. "No don't eat me!" I yelled. Bella smiled and pulled me into her arms.

"Were not going to hurt you Ness." She told me soothingly. "We drink animal blood." Carlisle told me trying to calm me down. I took in a deep breath.

"Do you guys turn to dust in the sun?" I asked. They all burst into laughter.

"No." Bella said. I pulled out of her arms and sat down next to her. "We just sparkle." She told me.

"So that's why you don't go to school when it is nice out." I said my eyes going huge.

"Exactly." Edward smiled at me.

"That's why you are so cold." Bella nodded. Bella took my hand and placed it over her heat. But I didn't feel a beat.

"Your dead." I said look up to her eyes. She nodded.

"We have venom running through our veins." I sat back taking it all in. I realized the question I was waiting to ask.

"So why is this dangerous for you to tell me?" I asked. I knew I had many more questions but this was the one that I needed to ask. Carlisle looked to Bella. Bella nodded.

"Vanessa, there are vampires in this world that are not like us at all." She started. "They do drink human blood; they are not vegetarians like us." I nodded. "Well there is a group called the Volturi who are the vampire rulers of our world I guess you could say." Bella stopped and Edward spoke up.

"They don't want humans knowing about ."

"I won't tell." I said quickly. Bella laughed.

"They have ways of finding out." She told me. Bella looked to Edward. Edward nodded to her silently.

"Well what happens if they find out that I know?" I asked. Every single Cullen remained silent.

"You guys can tell me, I'm not scared." I said. Bella sighed.

"They will kill you, or turn you into one of us." Bella said.

"You sound like you know from experience." I said softly. Bella bit her lip.

"Go on love." Edward said.

"Vanessa." She said touching my cheek. "I was a human sixteen years ago." She told me. "I met Edward and fell madly in love with him. I found out what he was but it never changed my feelings for him, but when he left me-" I cut her off.

"You left her?" I screeched at him. I could never see Bella and Edward apart they were so perfect for each other.

"Ssh." Bella soothed touching my cheek. "Everything is okay now," I sat back down and silently listened to her.

"Well I went to go find Edward and the Volturi found out about me." She told me. "After Edward and I got married I got pregnant, we didn't even know that it happened." She told me. After I had my baby I knew I couldn't keep her, because the Volturi would find out about her. I wanted her to have the most normal life she could." Bella said.

"I'm so sorry." I said softly. "What was her name?" I asked.

"Renesmee." Bella said. Edward wraps his arms around her waist and she fell back into his chest.

"Renesmee." I breathed. The name sounded so familiar.

"It is familiar." Edward said. What the hell? How did he know that? I thought. "I can read minds," Edward said. Bella gripped my face in her hands.

"Do I look familiar to you at all?" She asked. I looked long and hard. Then something in me clicked.

"No." I said standing up feeling the tears fall down my face.

"Ness." Bella said reaching for me. I pointed to myself.

"I-I'm her." I said. I'm Renesmee. Bella and Edward are my parents.

"You're my Renesmee." Bella said.

"Momma?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Come here baby." She whispered and I fell into her arms sobbing.

"Wh-why." I sobbed.

"We wanted to protect you." Bella cooed.

"I would rather be with you." I said. I remembered when Bella would sing me to sleep or when Edward would try to feed me." All the memories I had came back to me as I hugged Bella to me. I felt my eyes drooping.

"Go to sleep baby girl." Bella whispered as she placed me in the couch. I still had many more questions but I knew those could wait till tomorrow. I closed my eyes feeling that void in my heart disperse.


End file.
